


[podfic] I pray you, kind one, take pity on father and son

by reena_jenkins, tigriswolf



Category: Norse Mythology, The Avengers (2012), White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Crossover, Family Drama, Other, Podfic, Secret Identity, character backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:59:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Neal Caffrey has never killed anyone. But he hasn’t always been Neal Caffrey."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] I pray you, kind one, take pity on father and son

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I pray you, kind one, take pity on father and son](https://archiveofourown.org/works/465173) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 



  
**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/) **reena_jenkins**  
  
**Warnings:** alternate universe, mythology, Loki And His Children, secret identity, family drama

 **Length:**  00:21:06  
  
**Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3  **[right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28WC_Norse%20Myth_AVG%29%20_I%20pray%20you,%20kind%20one,%20take%20pity%20on%20father%20and%20son_.mp3) ** (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) **paraka** , for hosting me!)

 


End file.
